


Cute cats and not-so cute witches

by littlehorror



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Doesn't he always, Evil Witches, Gabe has feels, Gabriel cries, Ghosts, I Tried, I don't know, I really hate tags, M/M, Stuff, Werewolves, everyone has feels, hurt!Dean Winchester, kitten!Cas, many feels, sam is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehorror/pseuds/littlehorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really fucking hates witches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough kitten!cas fics, so I wanted to try and write one.

Dean heard a crashing sound coming from upstairs. 

"Sammy! Upstairs!"

Sam was already on his way up.

 

 

Cas was confused. He had been facing the witch just seconds earlier, but all of the sudden everything seemed so huge. Did the witch shrink him? He tried to call for Dean, but all that came out was a strange meow. Shocked, he tried to take a step forward, only to fall head over heels. He had four feet. No, paws. What? He had black, furry paws. He was a kitten. The witch had turned him into a kitten. 

Said witch was staring at him with amusement.

"They'll never find you now, sweetheart." She winked.

He wanted to smite her, but he couldn't. He was a kitten. He was vulnerable, weak, and humiliated.

He heard noise coming from the hall. The Winchesters must be coming. Maybe they'll find a cure.

"Don't get your hopes up, Castiel." The witch suddenly pointed at him. He couldn't move. He tried to call out to Sam and Dean, but no sound came out. 

All he could do was watch helplessly, as the witch escaped, just as the Winchesters entered the room.

 

When Dean entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the pile of clothes on the floor. It was Cas's trench coat. Suddenly, his heart filed with dread. Cas never lost his trench coat. 

Sam must've noticed, too, because he was giving Dean a horrified look.

"Do you think-"

"Don't even say it. He's fine, Sam. Maybe the witch kidnapped him, or something. We'll just have to hunt her down."

"CAS?" Sam yelled into the empty room. There was no response. The brothers turned around, and went back to their car. They had a witch to hunt down.

 

Cas felt so helpless. It was torture, watching the Winchesters search and call for him, and not being able to react. 

Two minutes after the Winchester brothers had left the room, he regained the ability to move. He acted immediately, racing down the stairs, and out the front door as fast as his little legs would carry him. Dean was already in the car, but Sam had the door open, and, seizing the chance, Cas raced into the car. 

Neither brother noticed the little bundle of black fur race into the car, and into the backseat. He wanted to signal his presence, but he felt so tired. He sometimes felt tired, but never sleepy. Angels don't get sleepy. Angels don't sleep. This was a new sensation for him. It was overwhelming. He curled up under the seat, and fell asleep.

He woke up to a noise. He looked up, and straight into a pair of soft, hazel eyes.

 

Sam stood in stunned silence, attempting to process what he was seeing. There was a kitten in the impala. First of all, Dean was going to freak out, secondly how the hell had the thing gotten in? But he was so cute! Sam had always wanted a pet. He picked the kitten up. The little creature did not seem to appreciate that. He started hissing and clawing. Sam didn't let go. Instead, he wondered how to best break the news to Dean and convince him to let him keep the kitten. 

 

Dean felt a presence behind him. He turned around, only to find Sam's looming figure standing in the doorway. His puppy dog eyes were on full force, which was not suspicious at all, Sam. Then he noticed the bundle in Sam's arms. Big blue eyes stared unblinkingly up at him. It was a kitten. Sam somehow had found a fucking kitten. Great. Just what they needed. 

"No, Sam, you can't keep it, put the thing down, we need to find Cas"

The bundle suddenly started making excited kitty noises as it squirmed around in Sam's huge arms.

"Please, Dean? Look! He's so cute! Why can't we keep him? I'll take care of him!"

Dean sighed. They didn't have time for this. They needed to focus on getting Cas back.

"Sam, we've had this discussion, our life is no life for a pet, and I'm allergic to cats. You can keep him tonight, but we'll take him to a shelter or something tomorrow."

Sam sighed, and looked down, miserably, at the kitten, who was now happily playing with a loose string attached to Sam's shirt.

"Okay. I understand."

 

 

Cas was suddenly terrified. They were going to abandon him? He couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to stay in this pathetic state for the rest of his life! He had to win Dean over. 

Cas found Dean sitting on a motel bed, most likely researching something. He hopped up next to Dean. The hunter took no notice. Cas walked over, and rubbed his face against the back of Dean's hand. Dean pushed him away, and sneezed. 

"Oh no you don't, mister. Go bother Sam." Cas realized this was going to be harder than he had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sam is determined to change Dean's mind about getting rid of the cat. He just doesn't know how.

When Cas woke up, he was curled up on the carpet. Dean hadn't let him sleep on his bed.  
He walked up to Sam, and rubbed against his leg. This would normally be very embarrassing, but his kitty instincts were taking over.  
Sam reached down to pet him.

When Dean got up, Cas went directly to him. He rubbed against Dean's leg. Dean kicked him out of the way.

Dean decided to take a shower. He wondered where Cas was, and if he was in trouble. He hoped he was alive. They never should have left Cas alone. If they had all stuck together, Cas would probably still be with them. Dammit. Why had he left Cas alone? He was going to find him, and he was gonna kill the bitch that got them into this mess.

When Dean got out of the shower, Sam was gone. There was a note on the bed saying that Sam had gone to get bagels. The cat was sitting on the floor, staring up at him, with his head tilted in a way that reminded Dean of- no.  
The cat's eyes looked like Cas's eyes. Dammit, he really needed to get Cas back before he went completely insane.

The cat just kept staring at him. It was kind of unnerving. Dean decided to ignore him.  
He was looking at a case. They were waiting for clues about where the witches might be, so they might as well hunt a ghost or two in the meantime.  
The cat jumped up in his lap. He sneezed, but didn't push the thing away. Instead, he ran his hand down the kitten's back. The cat immediately began to purr. Dean chuckled. He had to admit, the thing was kinda cute.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Sam got home, Cas was curled up in Dean's lap, while Dean ran his hands down his back. Sam didn't say anything. He just put the food on the table, and started researching.

The hunt was just a simple salt and burn. Some girl whose boyfriend beat her to death, so she now haunts the alley and kills any man that passes. 

Dean got up as Cas jumped onto the floor. Sam put on his shoes, while Dean gathered all the guns they would need.

Just as Cas reached the door, Dean picked him up.

"I don't think so. This is a bit dangerous for you. We'll be back in a few hours. There's food over there."

Dean plopped Cas on the bed, and hurried towards the door. 

Cas heard Sam speak.

"So what happened to taking the cat to the shelter?"

"We can do that after the hunt, Sammy. Now lets go kill a ghost!"

 

Cas curled up on Dean's pillow and tried to sleep. This was going to be a long day.

 

Cas woke up to a loud bang. He jumped up, and promptly fell over. 

He heard Sam laugh. He looked up to find Dean smiling slightly. 

 

That evening, when Cas jumped up on Dean's bed, Dean didn't push him away. 

Cas curled up on Dean's stomach, and, to his surprise, felt the warmth of Dean' s hand envelop his tiny body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, this chapter kinda sucks, but I'm having trouble writing, and I'm on mobile. I'll try to make the story move a long a bit more next time.

Dean woke that morning to a strange sound. He soon realized it was purring. Then, he registered the warm little ball of fur on his stomach. He got up quickly, before Sam saw.

Cas was getting really tired of all this. He wanted his human vessel back. He wished he weren't bound to this tiny, humiliating thing. The Winchesters were still trying to find him, which was driving him crazy. He wished he had some way of communicating. 

Sam had found a clue as to where the witches were hiding, so Dean was packing their things, whilst Sam showered. The cat was sitting on the floor, staring up at him with those huge, blue eyes, tail twitching. 

Half an hour later, Cas was sitting in Sam's lap, while Dean drove. Cas was not enjoying the ride. The loud music was overwhelming to his sensitive ears, and the movement of the car was making him feel sick. He curled up on Sam's leg, and covered his ears as best he could with his paws.

"Dean, I don't think the cat likes the car very much."

"Oh hell no, if that thing barfs in baby, I'm throwing him out, no matter how cute he is."

Sam perked up suddenly.

"You think he's cute? Does that mean we can keep him? I knew you liked him!"

Sam looked so hopeful, plus, the cat was kinda adorable, and seemed to like him for some reason. 

"Yeah, Sammy. You can keep him. But you gotta feed him, and clean up after him"

Sam looked so happy. He was cuddling the annoyed cat close to his chest.

Maybe they could have something good for once.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was beginning to get desperate. They still didn't know what happened to Cas, and Dean felt like he was betraying his feathered friend by not looking hard enough. 

He missed Cas. Why couldn't he just get his act together and find him? But he had no idea where to look. He didn't even know if the witches took him. Hell, Cas could be dead for all he knew!

No. He couldn't think like that. Cas was fine. 

But his clothes had been left behind. Why would the witches need to undress him? It didn't really make sense. Maybe it was Gabriel, playing another prank?

Suddenly, Sam burst through the door.

"Dean! I have another lead! I think I know where the witches are!"

Dean was already shoving clothes and weapons randomly into bags.

****  
Half an hour later they were all in the impala. Sam was petting the distressed kitten.

"Dean, shouldn't we give him a name?"

"Sure, Sam. Think of something. He's yours anyway."

Sam was silent for a few minutes.

What about Josh?"

"Josh? Seriously? Dude Josh is the worst name ever what is wrong with you?!"

"Hey! I like it!"

"Fine, Sammy, whatever."

****  
Dean wanted to go straight after the witches. Sam wanted to be sure before jumping right into it.

"What do you mean? We gotta get them while they're still here!"

"Dean, don't you want to make sure it's them? Let's summon Gabriel. Just to be sure."

"Fine." Dean grumbled.

****  
When Gabe arrived, he was not pleased. "If you wanted to see me so bad, you coulda just called, Sammich."

Dean didn't have the patience for Gabriels' shit. 

"Cut the crap, Gabriel. Cas is missing, do you know where he is?"

"Lose track of your boyfriend, Dean-o?" Gabriel smirked

"Gabriel, we really don't have time for this, please help us find Cas!" Sam cut in.

Cas was watching everything happen from the safety of under the bed. He really wanted to get out of this vessel, and Gabriel might be able to help, he just didn't know if he could stand the embarrassment of his brother seeing him in this state.

But he didn't really have the choice, so he took a deep breath, and cautiously made his way over to his brother. When Gabe saw him, he immediately began laughing.

"Did you pick up a stray?"

Cas hissed at him.

Dean and Sam were unamused.

"Look, pay attention, Gabriel. We need to find Cas."

But Gabe ignored them.

"Cassie! I've seen you in some pretty ridiculous situations, but this takes the cake!"

"Gabe, please. You have to turn me back!"

"Look, I can't. The spell forbids it. You need to either kill whoever cast the spell, or get them to lift it."

Great.

"Well, could you at least tell them it's me?"

"What, and ruin all the fun?"

"Please!"

But Gabe had already turned his attention back to the Winchesters.

Dean was watching 'Josh' carefully. He and the annoying angel had seemed to be having some sort of staring contest. Could he have been talking to Gabe? No. Was that possible?

"Okay, look. You need to kill the witches. I can't help Cas much, but I can tell you where the witches are, and I suggest you pay more attention to your surroundings."

Gabe told them where to find the witches, and left.

Sam turned to Dean.

"So. Should we go now?"

"Yeah. Let's get ready."


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the shed, what they found, was a girl. She couldn't have been older than 15.

"Uh, Sammy? I dunno about you, but that was not what I was expecting..."

Sam had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe a bit older..."

"Well, let's go!"

Dean tried to push past Sam, but Sam held him back.

"Dean, what if it's a trap?"

"Then we'll deal with it!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh. yeah. Without Cas as a backup plan."

Dean sighed

"Well, what do ya wanna do?"

"I guess I'll go, and you jump in and save me at the last minute."

Dean turned on Sam.

"No. I wanna be the one to go. You're better at rescue missions anyway." Dean said, with a determination that surprised Sam.

"Uh, okay..."

But Dean was already on his way toward the girl.

She turned when she heard the footsteps, a look of terror on her face.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Wha do I want? I want you to bring Cas back!" Dean shouted

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"Cas. The angel. Bring him back. Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, cut the crap, Gabe said you'd be here, I'm here to kill you unless you lift the spell. And even then I might still kill you for messing with Cas!"

"What? No! Please don't kill me! And who the hell is Cas? I don't know what you're talking about!" She sobbed.

"Look, lose the act. I know you're a witch, and I know you did something to Cas!" He yelled out the last bit.

"It must have been my mom, then! She's a witch, but she doesn't tell me what she gets up to."

Dean scowled.

"What?" He asked, confused

"My mom did it! Please! She must have!"

"Okay, where the hell is she?" His voice was strained.

"She's gone. She said she'd be back in a week."

"A week? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Please you have to believe me! I swear I'm telling the truth."

Dean sighed. There wasn't much he could do, and the girl seemed useless.

"What's your name?"

"Sarah."

"Alright then, Sarah, we're going to have to take you with us."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"We can't trust you not to tell your mother about us."

"Yes you can! I won't tell her anything!"

That's when Sam made his appearance.

"Sarah. Let me make myself clear. We will leave you here, but if you tell her anything, I swear I will send an Archangel after you!"

"O-okay."

Dean left, slamming the door. Sam followed close behind.

"Dean!" He shouted

But Dean wasn't listening.

"I'm going to get wasted, you do whatever the hell it is you do when you're not researching."

And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was in the mountains for a few days and I'm so happy to be back home with my computer! I hate snow! Anyway, sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm tired.

When Cas woke up from the nap he decided to take after facing the sad fact that he couldn't get out of the motel room to help the Winchesters, the first thing he noticed, was that he was still a kitten. They must not have been successful. The next thing he noticed, was that there were strange sounds coming from somewhere in the room. 

He crept silently toward the noise. If only he were in his human form, he could smite the intruder. But he was rather helpless, therefore concluded it would be safer to watch from a distance.

As he neared the source of the sound, he noticed it sounded a lot like a human crying. Cas kept walking, until he suddenly collided with something solid and warm. So much for being discreet. He then realized the object was, in fact, Dean's leg. Dean looked down at him. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears were running down his face. He reached down, picked Cas up, and cradled him close to his chest. Cas could feel Dean's tears falling onto his fur, but he couldn't bring himself to care, because Dean was holding him. He wished he could hold him against his own chest, and comfort him. 

 

Dean half sat, half fell on the bed. 

"Dammit, I wish I could juss do one thing well for once in my life! Cas needs me but I can't help 'im cuz I'm fuckin' useless. Piece of shit."

Dean was obviously extremely drunk. Cas wished that he could take away all of his hunter's pain with just one touch, but he knew it would be useless. The pain Dean felt now was nothing he could fix. And it broke his heart. Dean was sobbing into his fur, muttering incoherently under his breath. 

"I need 'im. Where's he 'e can't be too far. Maybe 'e juss got tired of me. I'm needy. I need 'im too much."

His muttering was becoming more slurred, until Cas heard the bottle fall from Dean's hand onto the floor. Cas waited a while, until he felt Dean breathing steadily underneath him, indicating that the man was asleep. He grabbed the edge of the blanket with his teeth, and struggled with it until it was sufficiently draped over the sleeping hunter. He then curled up on Dean's chest, and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

When Sam finally got back to the motel, expecting to have to help a drunk Dean into bed, he was surprised to find Dean sprawled out on the bed, a blanket draped over his legs, and a black bundle on his chest. As Sam neared the bed, he noticed the tear tracks running down his brothers face. His heart ached. He didn't know how to help Dean. He had been acting strangely ever since Cas had gone missing, could it be that his brother had a thing for the angel? He had noticed Deans eyes wander towards men before, but he'd never thought much of it. He decided to double his efforts to find Cas. 

With this in mind, Sam curled into his bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short and really bad, I'm sooo sorry, but I'm really not very good at this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this chapter sucks!

When Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was the pounding in his head. He let out a groan. He opened his eyes, and noticed the glass of water and aspirin. He mentally thanked Sam as he reached for the water.

He got up slowly and painfully. The cat, who had been curled up on his chest, jumped off the bed. Dean stood, and followed the smell of coffee.

Sam was sitting at the table, staring intently at the computer in front of him. Probably researching another case. Dean sighed, grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down. Sam looked at him with his I-know-you-have-problems-but-I'm-here-for-you face. Dean sighed again, and headed towards the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked shitty. His eyes were puffy and red, and his face was covered in marks from his pillow. What had he done last night? Had he cried? He probably did. Fuck, he was pathetic. He failed Cas. He had no business crying. If anyone should be crying, it would be Cas. He was somewhere, alone, possibly being tortured, probably thinking his friends had abandoned him. Or maybe he had just grown tired of the green-eyed hunter and decided to leave. Dean wanted to punch the mirror. Feel the glass break under his fists. Feel the pain as it sliced through his hands. He shook his head, and stripped. Might as well take a shower. 

 

Sam looked down at Josh. He had to admit, it was a pretty terrible name for a cat, but it was too late to change it. Said cat was staring intently up at him.

Sam frowned. There was something about the cat's eyes. He felt like he was missing something. Something important. He shook his head. He was probably just tired. He took another gulp of his coffee, and turned back to his computer. He had found a case that should keep them busy while they were waiting for the witch to come back. Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of wings behind him. He spun around, only to find Gabriel.

"Well, don't look so excited to see me, samsquatch!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"What are you doing here?"

He really didn't want to have to deal with the annoying archangel right now.

Gabe just smiled.

"Well, first of all, I'm bored, also, I think you could use the help and company."

Sam sighed again. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot, lately.

"Look, we have enough to deal with at the moment, and Dean is already upset enough, you know he kinda hates you. And I still haven't really forgiven you for killing my brother."

Gabe had the decency to look at least a little guilty.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, I realize it must not have been much fun, but I was trying to help you!"

"Well, I didn't ask for you're help! Also, how was killing my brother supposed to help me?" Sam shouted angrily.

Before Gabe could answer, the bathroom door opened, and Dean walked out. 

"What the hell is that sonofabitch doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cas sat on the floor, and watched the exchange. He thought back to the night before. Had Dean really meant what he said? Cas knew the Winchesters needed him. They called him all the time to help out on hunts, or when they needed a quick rescue, but he never stayed long. They didn't need him as a friend, just for backup on hunts. But then why had Dean seemed so upset? He'd said he needed him, but it didn't sound like he had needed help on a hunt. No, this had been far more emotional. Had Dean meant that he needed Cas as more than just someone to call on when things went wrong on a hunt? Maybe he really did consider Cas a friend, but he would never need him the way Cas needed Dean. He pushed those thoughts aside. Right now, he needed to focus on getting Gabe to help him.  

"Well, boys, it has been quite pleasant talking with you but I'm going to have to borrow your kitten for a bit."

Sam jumped up from his seat, knocking his coffee off the table so that it spilt all over the floor, and Dean nearly dropped his towel.

"No  _fucking_ way!" Dean yelled at the exact same time as Sam asked, slightly calmer with a bewildered look on his face "Why would you need Josh?"

Gabe chuckled. "Aww, a bit protective, there, Dean-o?"

Dean was about to say something blindingly clever in response, but Gabe cut him off.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt the little guy." Gabe grinned even wider when Cas bristled.

"I'll be right back." And before anyone could react, Gabe was grabbing Cas, and suddenly they weren't in a motel anymore. Instead, they were surrounded by trees.

 

Cas shot Gabe the best glare he could muster in his kitten form.

"Where are we, Gabe?"

Gabe grinned. "Switzerland"

"And why exactly are we in Switzerland?"

Gabe pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Because chocolate. And mountains, and cows, and cheese."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Since when are you into cheese?"

Gabe took a bite of chocolate.

"I'm not. It's just the chocolate, really. I'm not that interested in cow shit, either. It's pretty isolated out here, though, don't you think?"

Cas decided not to point out the fact that Gabe could literally make anything out of thin air, so he really didn't need to go halfway across the world to get some chocolate.

"Why is isolation necessary?"

"Well, maybe I just felt like making you feel bad about not being able to fly right now."

Cas groaned.

"Gabe, was there a point to this, or can we go back to the Winchesters now?"

Gabe sat down on a tree stump. 

"Well, we could do that, or we could talk about your massive crush on Dean Winchester."

Cas groaned again, and wished for the millionth time that he could just fly away.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!

It had been two hours since Gabe had flown away with Josh. Dean still couldn't figure out why Gabriel would need to steal their cat. Sam had gone back to staring intently at the computer screen, and Dean was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He couldn't explain the loneliness he was feeling. How could he be this affected by a cat? Gabe had said he was going to return him, so it wasn't like Josh was gone forever. But Dean could still feel the heavy sadness weighing on his shoulders. He shook his head, and looked over at Sam. Sam seemed fine. He didn't even appear to be affected by their cat's disappearance, and he was supposed to be the one to care. 

Sam shut the laptop with a heavy sigh. Dean did not look good, and, as his little brother, it was Sam's job to make him feel better. So he got up and walked over to where Dean was staring at the wall like it was the reason their life was shit, and sat down. Dean didn't move. Didn't even acknowledge his presence. Sam leaned forward so that he was looking right into his brother's green eyes. Dean blinked.

"What do you want Sammy?" His voice sounded strained and gruff. 

"Well, I was thinking you need a distraction."

Dean sighed. "So your idea of a distraction is shoving your head into my personal space?"

"I had to get your attention somehow, didn't I? Now let's go get burgers or something."

Dean nodded slightly, and stood up. 

"Okay, Sammy. Where to?"

 

 

 

Cas was really starting to hate Gabriel. They had travelled all around Europe, having "brotherly bonding time", but all Cas wanted to do was go back to Dean. Gabriel wasn't having it.

"You need some family time with your favorite brother!"

Cas glared up at him. "What I need, is to go back to the Winchesters and help them end this curse!"

Gabe laughed. "And what are you going to do, Cassie? Claw the witch to death with your tiny little claws? Kill her with your adorable little fluffy kitty cuteness? You're a kitten!"

"I might be able to help! Maybe I could find a way to tell them who I am."

"Or maybe, you just want to go back so that you can snuggle with Dean-o."

Cas huffed, but didn't reply. Gabe was right in a way. Dean was never this close to him when he had his human vessel. He would never hold him close to his chest, or run his hands down his back, or let him sleep curled up against the hunter's warm body. So what if he wanted to make the most of it while he still could? Before they end the curse, and Dean inevitably hates him. How would he ever explain why he tried so hard to be close to the hunter? Dean would no doubt find it creepy and weird. Cas shuddered. Maybe he could just stay in this vessel. 

Gabe suddenly stopped, causing Cas to walk into his leg. 

"Look, Cas! A chocolate factory!" He exclaimed. He looked like a five year old on Christmas.

Cas sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for taking so long but here is another chapter

Dean had been waiting for Gabe to return their cat for three days when Sam finally decided that they needed to kill something. 

"Nothing too big or complicated. We need to be able to get this over with quickly."

"There seems to be a werewolf not too far from here."

Dean looked strangely uninterested and Sam was trying way too hard to act enthusiastic, which would have been hilarious any other day. Any day when Deans best friend and cat weren't missing. 

 

A few hours later they were surrounded by trees, being viciously attacked by three werewolves. 

"This is so not what I signed up for." Dean grunted, as he was thrown into a tree after having been clawed a few times.

"You're the one that suggested the werewolf!" Sam yelled back, after stabbing one of the growling beasts.

"I wasn't planning on there being more than one!" Dean replied, as his knife was slung somewhere in the general direction that their guns had been left.

The werewolf had Dean cornered, defenseless, against a tree. It raised a paw high in the air and let out a growl. It obviously wasn't too happy about its friend being killed. It brought its paw down onto Dean, and the last thing he saw before the darkness took over was Sam, on the ground, wrestling with the other werewolf.

 

 

Cas knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his grace. He turned to Gabe, only to see a look of panic on his face, which was quite unusual for Gabe.

"Gabriel?"

Gabe quickly grabbed Cas.

"They need us" 

The next thing Cas knew, he was in some sort of forest. He heard a growl. Sam was being thrown around by a werewolf, but Gabe was already taking care of it. Only then, Cas turned his head and saw Dean, sprawled out on the ground, with a werewolf at his neck.

Before Cas knew what he was doing, he was leaping at the werewolf's head. He used every ounce of grace he could muster to cause as much damage as possible as he collided into the werewolf. He had successfully saved Dean, but now it was after him, which would not usually be a problem, but he was not exactly himself at the moment. He ran as fast as he could. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam turn his head towards him. He heard Sam yell and he saw Dean open his eyes.  Even as he felt the crushing weight of the werewolf fall on him, even when he could feel himself losing consciousness, he could not move his eyes away from Dean's beautiful green ones.

 

Dean saw the werewolf fall on his kitten. He watched as those piercing blue eyes closed. He heard Sam yell and cry out, and he heard Gabe let out a roar of anger before seeing the archangel smite the beast. He saw Gabe push the werewolf's dead body away, and watched in a mix of surprise and anguish as Gabriel picked the kitten up as though he was made of glass. Dean was confused by the archangel's actions. Why was he acting like the cat was something of importance to him? It was just a cat. Right? 

But Dean was too worried about his kitten to put much thought into Gabriel's actions. Was Josh okay? Wait. What was Dean thinking? Of course he wasn't ok! He was a kitten, and a full grown werewolf had just landed on top of him. And everything was Deans fault. If he had said no to letting the kitten stay with them, Josh would have been safe. He had been right. This was no life for a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm on mobile


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg please don't kill me! *hides*  
> I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been really busy with school and stuff lately. Anyway, here's another chapter for whoever's still here! :D

Cas woke up disoriented and scared. Dean! Was Dean okay? He couldn't remember what had happened, but he had a very strong feeling that the green eyed hunter was in danger. 

"Dean!!" He tried to yell, but of course no words came out. 

He heard footsteps approaching and got up quickly, hoping it would be Dean. It wasn't. Instead, it was Gabriel who walked into the room, looking guilty. He walked slowly to the bed and stopped when he reached Cas. For a minute, he simply stood there with a look that Cas didn't remember ever seeing on his face before. Then, without warning, he burst into tears. Cas was stunned. Gabriel, who could never be serious and made jokes about everything, was crying. No, sobbing, and Cas had no clue what to do. 

"Meow?" He said, confused.

This only seemed to make Gabe sob even louder. Cas was seriously starting to get a bit freaked out. What was wrong? What could possibly have happened to make Gabriel break down like this? 

Suddenly, Cas felt himself being lifted up by two shaking hands, before he was cuddled close to Gabriel's chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Cas. I never meant for that to happen" Gabe sobbed into his brother's fur. What could Gabe possibly be talking about? Cas wracked his brain for any memories from the night before, until he remembered. Dean's limp body about to be torn apart by a werewolf, him leaping into the air, the horrible crunching feeling when his body collided with the werewolf, the even worse feeling of every bone in his body breaking when the werewolf had leapt on him, and finally, those green eyes that had stayed locked onto his blue ones until he kitten/angel couldn't find the strength to keep his eyes open. What if Dean had gotten hurt, or worse? What other reason would Gabe have for acting like something awful had happened that would hurt Cas?

He felt the panic rising quickly inside of him. What if Dean had died? It would be his fault for letting Gabe take him away from the hunter so that he wasn't there to protect and keep watch over him, and his fault for not acting soon and efficiently enough. Oh, what had he done? Just as he felt that he was about to lose any trace of sanity he had left, he caught some more of Gabe's slurred words.

"So sorry, Cassie. You were never supposed to get hurt! I should have just gone after the witch myself and ended this before it got this far! I'm so sorry. I thought it was funny! You were never meant to be hurt! I was supposed to always be around to help if things got out of hand!"

Cas suddenly went limp with relief. Dean was okay. He hadn't failed his hunter. But then he really realized what Gabe was saying.

"It wasn't your fault, Gabe. Really. I do wish you would have just killed the witch, but me getting hurt was not your fault at all. You were busy saving Sam."

"But I should have done something!"

"Shhh, Gabe, stop crying. It's really not your fault." Cas was trying his best to stoke Gabe's grace with his own, which was rather difficult, seeing as it was confined inside the tiny vessel and he had restricted use of it, but apparently the message got through, because Gabe was calming down. When he was no longer crying, Cas asked the question he had wanted answered since he woke up.

"Where's Dean?" 

Gabe sighed. "He doesn't want to see you. He did come in to watch me heal you, though. He left after that. Probably on a date with a bottle by now."

Cas's heart filled with dread at his words. What had he done? Did Dean somehow find out that the kitten was actually Cas, and no longer want anything to do with the angel? Was he disgusted by his behaviour? Did he think Cas was some kind of creep, now? 

"He's upset because he feels responsible for you getting hurt. He doesn't want to be near you, because he thinks he'll make things worse or something. I think he's also trying to punish himself by depriving himself of your wonderful company. Your human is pretty dumb, little brother." Gabe explained.

Cas couldn't help but agree with his brother on that last bit. Dean could be pretty dense at times. He tended to think that everything and anything that went wrong was always his fault, didn't think very highly of himself, and tended to harm others in his unnecessary attempts to "punish" himself. But none of this made the angel love him any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna leave it at that for the moment, sorry. :D This was pretty short, but I need to get used to writing again, and I don't usually write long chapters anyway. Comments would be very much appreciated! :D <3


	13. Chapter 13

Sam paced back and forth in the dirty motel room, lost in thought. He wished he could help Dean somehow. He was tired of his brother being so hard on himself. In no way was what had happened to Josh Dean's fault. He had been extremely surprised when the kitten had lunged at the werewolf in order to save his brother. Josh didn't seem to be just any ordinary kitten, and Sam was beginning to wonder if there was perhaps something supernatural about him. That could explain why Gabe had taken such an interest in him. His train of thought was interrupted when an archangel with a determined and slightly guilty look on his face strode in. 

"How's Josh?" Sam inquired. He was sure that Gabe had healed his furry friend, but he couldn't shake the slight sense of worry.

"He's fine. This whole thing has gone on long enough. It was funny at first, but now it's just become dangerous." 

"What the hell are you on about?" Gabriel wasn't making any sense. 

"I'm going to take care of that witch, get Dean and try to get him to quit moping. He's not helping the situation in the slightest." And with that, Gabriel vanished.

Sam was left, incredibly confused, staring at the space that the archangel had occupied a few seconds earlier. 

 

Sam found Dean in a bar, hunched over his drink, looking miserable. Sam sat down next to him.

"Dean you need to come back to the motel." Sam said gently. 

Dean sighed. "Did you leave Josh alone in some dirty motel room? Is Gabe still there?" 

"Dean, Gabe left to go kill the witch." 

A vague look of hope flitted across Dean's face, before turning back into defeat. "I should have been able to get Cas back. He won't want to see me. I've failed him." 

Sam heaved a heavy sigh. "Why do you have to be so hard on yourself, Dean? None of this was your fault, okay? None of it. So stop this moping about and come back to the motel. We need to be there when Cas arrives. He could be injured, and I have a feeling he'll want to see you. Don't argue with me, just start walking." Sam's tone was gentle, but firm enough to get through to his brother, who, to Sam's utter surprise, simply got up and walked out of the bar. 

 

Gabe was already back when they entered the motel room. His hands and shirt were covered in blood, and Sam was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." 

Gabe laughed. "I'm fine, Sam. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about me." 

Dean tried not to read into the blush that was quickly covering Sam's face. "Where's Cas?" He demanded.

Gabe smirked. "He's in the other room." 

Dean frowned in confusion. "Why? Shouldn't he be with you? You did get him, right?" 

Sam had the same worried look as Dean. 

"Just go. You'll see!" Gabe looked way too happy for Dean's liking, but Dean slowly left the room. 

Sam tried to follow, but was held back by Gabriel. 

"Sam! Don't you want to make sure I'm not injured?" He waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Sam blushed. 

"You're cute when you blush. You should do it more often." 

Sam tried to hide his smile. "Okay, Gabe, if that's all you have to say, I'm going to go see Cas." 

As Sam turned to walk away, he was suddenly pulled back around, and before he knew it, he had an armful of archangel.

"What the hell?" Sam exclaimed. But before he could utter another word, Gabe lunged forward and kissed him.

Sam stood in complete shock for a few seconds, before enthusiastically returning the kiss. 

 

***

When Dean reached the motel door, he stopped. He was terrified. What if Cas wasn't there? What if he didn't want to talk to Dean? What if he was disappointed in him for not getting Cas sooner? But before he could convince himself to turn away, a loud crashing sound, followed by a loud meow came from the other side. Without a second thought, Dean slammed the door open and ran in. He stopped short at the sight in front of him. Cas was sitting on the ground next to the bed, looking rather stunned, a smashed lamp lying on the floor next to him. He blinked up at Dean with his bright, blue eyes, and Dean was by his side in seconds. 

"Are you okay? Cas, I'm so sorry we didn't get you sooner I'm so sorry! What happened to you?" 

Cas stood up, but he didn't look right. He was swaying dangerously and seemed quite disoriented. Dean was about to ask what was wrong, when Cas suddenly moaned quietly before falling forward into Dean's arms. 

Dean helped him into a sitting position on the bed, and stood helplessly. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't used to his angel being so helpless and he didn't know how to deal with the strong urge to cuddle the rumpled angel. Cas blinked a few times, before his eyes landed on Dean. 

"Dean? You're okay?" His voice was shaky. 

"What? Yeah, Cas. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You'be been missing for a while." Dean replied, as he awkwardly rested a hand on Cas' shoulder. 

"Missing? I've been here the whole time. Dean are you okay?" Cas shifted restlessly. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop the werewolf, but I tried my best." 

Dean blinked, confused. "Cas... What are you talking about? How do you know about the werewolf?" 

Cas frowned. "I was there. I tried to stop it, but it had you on the ground without a weapon. Dean you almost died!" 

Dean looked frantically around the room. "Where's Josh?" 

Cas sighed, his face morphing into something that closely resembled defeat. "I was Josh. I'm sorry, Dean." 

"Wait oh my god. You were Josh? You mean you were here the whole time? Oh thank fuck. I thought you were being tortured! And what were you thinking? Charging at a werewolf. Cas, you were a kitten! That thing crushed you! If Gabe hadn't been there you would have died!" Dean's voice shook with frustration, fear and relief. He rubbed a hand down his face. All of this time he had been worried about finding Cas and the angel had been righ there? 

"Dean, I'm feeling a bit disoriented and... tired. Do you think you could... stay?" Cas suddenly sounded shy. 

Dean frowned. "Of course. Where else would I go?" He replied, sitting down on the bed next to Cas. Before he even had a chance to get settled, the angel had cuddled up in a little ball against him. It reminded him a bit of Josh and Dean wondered how he could not have noticed that the cat was Cas. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, because he was soon drifting off to sleep, curled up around his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I'm sorry if this felt really rushed, I'm not good at endings. I'm actually pretty proud of myself for finishing this. Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting!! I might write one more chapter, but idk.


End file.
